Sam Booth
"Sam: You know, I think this is bothering me. Diana: Well, you are digging up a corpse. Sam: No, not that. That's pretty par for the course, actually." Samuel "Sam" Booth (a menudo llamado Sammy por sus hermanos) es un personaje del foro rol de X-Men Marvel Academy. Junto a sus hermanos Jason, Jared y Seeley, forma un total de cuatro en lo que a hijos de Sulspicia Wollstonecraft y Ares Booth se refiere. Es el pequeño de los 4 y sin embargo, el más responsable y centrado. Al contrario que sus hermanos mayores, no se ha movido por la legalidad, sino por la medicina; y es el primer cambion (descendiente de un demonio) de esta nueva etapa. Apariencia Metro noventa y dos de altura, moreno, atractivo y musculoso. Al igual que sus hermanos, Sam no es una excepción a la belleza griega de la familia, con cabellos brillantes, ojos delicadamente atrayentes o el propio gran cuerpo que le caracteriza. Aunque si algo no se da en Sam es una frente pequeña; y es que Sam ha heredado la frente de su abuelo, algo prominente y marcada. Su estilo de ropa coincide en gran medida con el de su hermano Jason: chaquetas amplias, pantalones tejanos,... Pero si algo le caracteriza es cierta pasión por el traje de gala. Personalidad Sam posee una modesta e incesante necesidad de ayudar al prójimo. Además de un corazón compasivo que roza la estupidez del engaño, y es que muchas veces se ha visto envuelto en donde no debía por culpa de su necesidad de ayudar. Cambion Los poderes de Sam derivan de su ascendencia. Sulspicia Wollstonecraft, vampira y demonia a la par, pasó a sus hijo los genes necesarios para que este naciera con habilidades demoníacas. Se desconoce si posee algún poder mutante latente, pero por ahora no ha dado muestras, quizá debido a su condición de cambion. Poderes y Habilidades Sam exhibe ambos poderes: telekinéticos y pirokinéticos. Su telekinesis está limitada a la levitación y movilidad de objetos sólidos. Su pirokinesis, en cambio, se encuentra cargada de una gran concentración de "Maná" o "Esencia Vital" (No relacionado con Anoditas), que le permite purificar las almas de aquellos a los que toca; o hacer todo lo contrario, condenar a sentir dolor a quien hiere con él, un dolor emocional y derivado de su relación con uno de los infiernos. A su vez, es capaz de moverse a grandes velocidades, aunque no supera la barrera de la luz. Su cerebro, que funciona en una longitud de onda distinta, le permite conectarse a otras mentes de forma que se adapta al idioma que se habla. Esta misma habilidad, le permite conectar con la esencia vital de un cuerpo. Lleva años usando esta habilidad para exorcizar demonios, pero no solo puede exorcizarlos sino también destruirlos, y en ocasiones, enviar las almas de otras personas al infierno. Gracias a su entrenamiento como cazador por parte de su madre, es un hábil luchador, experto en armas de fuego y de melé. Al igual que Jason, es un hábil hacker, cerrajero, puenteador y otras cosas que la ley no aceptaría como buenas. Tiene un vasto conocimiento de lo sobrenatural. Su don omnilingüista le permite conocer incluso lenguas muertas.